Saudade
by Lupe Lorena Rosier
Summary: Saudade (del portugués saudade) es un vocablo de difícil definición que expresa un sentimiento afectivo primario, próximo a la melancolía, estimulado por la distancia temporal o espacial a algo amado y que implica el deseo de resolver esa distancia. ¡One-Shot!


Draco Malfoy nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que su familia pudiera convivir en paz con —por Merlín—, con un Weasley y menos con el hijo de San Potter. Al verse, se dedicaron una tensa inclinación de cabeza y fruncieron el ceño. Seguro estaba tan deseoso como él que la visita terminara de una buena vez, pero una cosa era que ambos no se soportaran y otra muy distinta a que sus hijos tuvieran el mismo sentido común y se odiaran.

— ¡Albus!

Su hijo soltó su mano y fue al encuentro de su amigo a fundirse en un abrazo apretado. La sonrisa de Scorpius era una que Draco había extrañado desde la muerte de Astoria, solo por eso apretó los labios y se tragó el comentario sarcástico que tenía pensada dedicar a la casucha de los Potter.

—Buenos días, gracias por invitarnos a tomar el té.

—No hay de qué, Scorp —Harry se agachó y le revolvió el cabello. Draco entrecerró los ojos con molestia, pensando en miles de maldiciones que podría hacerle y sobre dónde pensaba que el cuatro ojos debía meterse la mano que había tocado a su primogénito—. Albus, saluda.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

Draco suavizó su expresión y le regaló una sonrisa que descolocó a Potter. _Pues sí, cretino, puedo ser agradable cuando quiero_.

—Ven, Scorpius, te mostraré mi habitación —se cogieron de la mano y corrieron escaleras arriba.

En la puerta, Potter lo miraba como si no supiera hacer con él. Draco enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Y dónde está tu mujer?

—Se llama Ginny y está con su madre —gruñó—. Pasa.

—Qué gran anfitrión eres.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no agregó nada más. Al entrar, lo recibió una casita hogareña con fotos de los niños en las paredes, de la comadrejilla embutida en su vestido de bodas abrazando a toda su prolífica familia y a Potter con los otros intentos de héroes. Flores, una alfombra de un horrible tono rojo y de muebles mullidos y con el estampado de un vestido de abuela.

—Y además de todas tus otras virtudes, eres un gran decorador —dijo sarcástico.

—Bueno, es mejor que una mansión que bien podría ser un castillo de película de terror —espetó molesto.

Draco frunció el ceño. No sabía que eran esas _películas_ , pero si se la dedicó Potter no debía ser nada bueno. Arrugó la nariz antes de suspirar y pasarse la mano por el cabello.

—Esta visita será muy larga.

—Si dejaras de ser tan odioso a lo mejor podríamos soportar este par de horas.

Asintió y por primera vez desde que llegó, Potter se relajó. Con una seña, le indicó que se sentara y le sirvió un poco de té. Arriba, ambos escuchaban las risas y el grito muy poco digno de Scorpius cuando, y según sus palabras, " _Albus, eso es trampa_ ". Ambos se sonrojaron por algo que no pensaban nombrar y se removieron en su asiento, deseosos de ir a buscar a su respectivo hijo y mandar a volar al otro. Harry gruñó, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

— ¿Quieres una copa?

—Ya lo puedes apostar —dijo Draco sonando casi aliviado.

Con el vaso en la mano, lo agitaba con desgana. Sus hijos vaya a saber qué los tenía tan entretenidos en el piso de arriba y ellos nos tenían nada de lo qué hablar, lo que era peor. Tanto Draco como Harry estaban obligados a soportarse hasta que sus hijos decidieran que ya habían tenido suficiente. En esos cinco años, Draco no había tenido la necesidad de aparecerse por ahí, pero ese año tenía que viajar y no estaba en sus planes dejar a su hijo entre la parentela de Potter, muchas gracias. Un día, eso era lo que Scorpius le pidió y él había hecho tripas corazón y había accedido.

 _Ese mocoso me tiene en la palma de su mano_ , pensó molesto.

—Es raro —comenzó Potter—, que nosotros estemos por voluntad propia en el mismo techo y que no nos hayamos freído a maldiciones aún.

—Eso es ser demasiado positivo y te recuerdo que todavía faltan horas para que Scorp y yo nos marchemos.

—Por eso estamos tomando.

Draco asintió y bebió un poco.

—Tu hijo no se parece en nada a ti —dijo—. Ginny estuvo a punto de llevar a San Mungo a Albus cuando dijo que Scorpius era su mejor amigo.

—Yo estuve igual que ella —confesó—. Pero luego me acostumbré. No me emociona, pero tengo que decir que tu hijo tiene más sentido de la autopreservación que tú.

—Es por culpa de su madre —bromeó y Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo mismo digo —se encogió de hombros—. Astoria fue la que decidió que no quería que Scorpius se criara en medio de la postguerra. Viajamos mucho cuando nació y lo criamos sin prejuicios y casi en una burbuja, tal vez fue por eso que le chocó bastante que nadie lo aceptara en la escuela y que le fuera más difícil que al resto hacerse amigos. De hecho, estaba casi seguro que terminaría en Hufflepuff, estuve muy sorprendido cuando me llegó su carta. Al morir Astoria, decidí que no dejaría que él cometiera mis mismos errores y me obligué a cambiar todo lo que me inculcaron. Scorpius es lo único que me importa y no dejaré que sufra lo mismo que yo.

—No sabía lo de Astoria, lo siento.

—Siempre supe que su cuerpo era muy débil, sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría. Pero ella me dejó a Scorpius para que no me quedara solo —sonrió con tristeza antes de recomponerse—. Astoria también me hizo pensar en todo lo que perdí en pos de la supremacía de la sangre y espero que Scorpius sea más listo que yo y busque ser feliz.

— ¿Perder?

—Ya sabes, amigos, familia, mi adolescencia —tomó un sorbo de su vaso—. Hasta me llegué a enamorar de una sangremuggle —le dijo. Harry abrió la boca y lo miró con incredulidad—.Nunca supe lo que hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran diferentes, si hubiera sido más valiente para acercarme o si no hubiera sido criado de la forma en que mis padres lo hicieron. No quiero que eso le pase a mi hijo —se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia, aunque Harry no se lo terminó de creer.

—Nunca me puse a pensar en eso.

—Porque jamás tuviste ese problema, pero yo sí.

Harry no agregó nada más y Draco se lo agradeció. Astoria siempre fue un tema de conversación que le dolía tocar, pero que no evitaba si su receptor era Scorpius. Era extraño hablarlo con otra persona, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso. Mientras se terminaba su copa de un trago, creyó oler su perfuma de vainilla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que aplacó como pudo.

—Creo que necesito más.

—Yo también.

* * *

—Esto es muy raro.

—Sí. Sí, en esto sí que tienes razón, Malfoy.

Ambos hicieron una mueca al ver a Scorpius recargado en Albus, que volaba en su jardín trasero. _Dios, esto es una pesadilla_. Era como verse a ellos mismo en esa posición y eso era completa y absolutamente espantoso.

—Scorp no ha parado de hablar de tu hijo en todo el verano. Que Albus es genial, que hizo esto, que le gusta aquello —bebió un poco de su té. Con los dedos, acarició la taza al dejarla sobre el platillo—. Estaba tan emocionado cuando nos llegó tu invitación que llegó a hartar a sus abuelos.

—Es lo mismo con Al —le confesó con una sonrisa—. Él siempre ha sido un niño muy introvertido y que haya podido conectar tan bien con alguien nos tranquiliza.

—Eso de conectar es lo que ahora me preocupa.

Harry lo volteó a ver, confundido, pero Draco miraba hacia Albus. Sonrió cuando Scorpius le saludó con la mano y le devolvió el gesto.

—No te entien…Oh.

—Veo que crecer no te ha servido mucho para hacerte mejor orador —rumió, incómodo. Su cara seguía sin expresión, pero Harry, luego de años de estar persiguiéndolo, lo conocía mejor que eso—. Entonces también lo has pensado.

—Sí, bueno, Ginny y yo lo conversamos en las vacaciones de su tercer año. Al, él…bueno, hablaba de Scorp de una forma…Por Merlín, esto es incómodo.

Draco asintió con el ceño fruncido. Harry se removió en su asiento y esperó a que ambos digirieran lo que sea que esta conversación significara. A lo lejos, escucharon a Albus reírse de algo que Scorpius le había contado. _Ya, claro. ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ Y Draco, que hasta ese momento había guardado la compostura, hizo una mueca de sufrimiento e incomodidad que si Harry no hubiera estado tan conmocionado como él, le hubiera parecido graciosa. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Y crees que tengamos que hablarles? —preguntó Harry lentamente—. Porque es que esta generación es más… ¿precoz? Yo…es decir, si ellos ya están formalmente, creo que deberíamos darles algunas recomendaciones, ¿no?

Y a pesar de lo que había dicho, esperaba que nunca ocurriera porque sería la conversación más incómoda que iba a tener en su vida. _Que Dios no lo permita._ Draco lo miró como si hubiera dicho la peor de las idioteces y muy a su pesar, Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Potter, yo…Dios, no hablaría de _eso_ ni aunque fuera con una bruja. Scorpius, él…tiene quince años, de seguro que en Hogwarts le han dado una idea de lo que va todo esto.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa aliviada.

Dejaron el tema estar, no es como si alguno de ellos quisiera volverlo a tocar, pero suponía que si sus hijos se daban cuenta (si es que ya no lo habían hecho), Draco y él tendrían que conversar con más profundidad de eso y por Merlín que Harry prefería mil veces enfrentarse de nuevo a Voldemort que hablar sobre las relaciones sexuales de su hijo con su rival del colegio.

— ¡Scorp, joder, que me estás haciendo cosquillas!

— ¡No te muevas tanto, que me voy a caer!

Draco abrió la boca como si quisiera gritarle a Scorpius que se apartara inmediatamente de Albus, pero terminó mordiéndose los labios y mirando hacia un lado. Harry pensaba que debía ser más duro para Draco que para él pensar que su único hijo era homosexual y que no iba a poder tener nietos, pero se esforzaba por comprenderlo o por lo menos para dejarlo ser. A regañadientes, se maravilló de su fuerza de voluntad y se preguntó cómo abría sido para él si hubiera estado en sus zapatos.

—Padre, Albus ha encontrado la pelota que perdí cuando tenía doce años.

—Claro, la amarilla, supongo —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. Gracias, Al.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa sin percatarse de nada, abrazando a Scorp por la cintura. Draco se hizo el que no se dio cuenta, pero Harry sabía que estaba esforzándose por no coger a su hijo y huir. Harry casi esperaba que lo hiciera porque sino él sería el que terminaría rescatando a Al de las garras de Scorpius.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Estamos en el jardín!

Los dos se apartaron y ellos pudieron volver a respirar tranquilos. Draco se volvió al tiempo que Hermionie salía llevando una blusa sencilla y pantalones vaqueros que le recordaban a la niña de Hogwarts. Era la misma, con su cabello enmarañado, una sonrisa bonita y la mirada dulce y tranquila que la guerra no le había podido arrebatar. Los niños fueron a su encuentro y la abrazaron, y cuando ella rio, la expresión de Draco se dulcificó y sonrió ligeramente. Se deleitó con su presencia y casi deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para que Hermionie se quedara. Y luego entró Ronald. Draco bajó la mirada y se recompuso. Los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Sus ojos eran marrones, claros, bondadosos, y le devolvieron el gesto con recato, ocultándose entre las pestañas y el otoño.

—Buenas tardes, Granger, Weasley.

—Te recuerdo que ahora ella es una Weasley —le respondió con molestia.

Él apretó los dientes. _Ronald Weasley es un tipo con mucha suerte_ , pensó. Asintió con una sonrisilla despectiva y con más saña de la que pretendió, dijo:

—Lo siento, pensé que a Granger no le haría demasiada gracia tener tu apellido.

— ¿Qué tiene mi apellido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si yo fuera ella preferiría morir a tener que cargarlo.

—Eres un…

—No sé por qué es tan importante, pero sí, preferí conservar mi apellido de soltera —dijo Hermionie para zanjar el tema. Los miró a ambos con censura—. No son niños, por amor a Merlín, compórtense como tal.

Ambos se miraron mal antes de voltearse. Hugo murmuró " _A mí me gusta mi apellido_ " y Rose lo miró como si fuera una cucaracha y que no pretendía rebajarse. Draco bufó. _¡Encima!_

—Mi padre está cansado, señores Weasley, lo sentimos.

—Al menos tu progenie no es igual que tú —espetó Ron.

—Lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

—No es malo parecerse a mi papá —dijo Rose alzando la nariz. Él enarcó una ceja y decidió que no se pondría al nivel de una mocosa que todavía no había pasado la pubertad.

—Como digas, querida —asintió y Rose pareció aplacarse, aunque seguía mirándolo con desconfianza; en cambio, Hugo, calmado, le dedicó una sonrisa que se parecía mucho a la de Hermionie y él se la devolvió sin querer—. Gracias, Potter, por invitarnos. Scorpius, despídete.

Al alzar la vista, Ronald lo mira como si hubiera visto a Dumbledore en calzones. _Al parecer soy incapaz de ser educado_. Harry boqueaba como si hubiera descubierto algo que no podía creer y que era aún más horrible que la idea de que sus hijos en un futuro pudieran estar juntos. Hermionie era la única que parecía tranquila a pesar de la pelea que tuvo con su marido. A esa distancia, Draco se percató de las pecas de sus mejillas y de las que hubiera sido mejor no saber. Ella dedicó una sonrisa de despedida y un "Hasta luego" que se quedó en el jardín y se grabó en su memoria. Incapaz de hablar, inclinó su cabeza y salió airoso, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de su hijo.

Al volver, ya en su estudio, pensó que tal vez, en otra vida, con otro nombre y otra cara, Hermionie podría quererlo. No le importaría perder todo, pensó, no si al final ella le dejaba amarla.

.

.

.

Sí, ya sé, debería terminar la otra historia, pero ¿saben qué? ¡No me arrepiento de nada! xD

Comenten, que es gratis y no cuesta nada :D ¡Los amo!

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier._


End file.
